


Dance Is the Language of Love

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany's a ballet dancer, Carlos is a Latin ballroom dancer and now they have to work together to win a reality tv show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Is the Language of Love

Dany was one of a few male ballet dancers, and because of that he was used to getting a lot of comments about his figure, and his sexuality. He didn't dignify any of them with a response. He was a professional and his work spoke for itself.

So, when he found out that his agent had booked him to audition for a reality television show, he was fuming.

"No." Dany folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Dany…" Christian looked down at where his fingers were twisted together before continuing, "Ticket sales are down and people just don't want to see the ballet anymore. We need something to make it more relevant to younger people, and you're it."

Dany sighed, he had noticed that there were more and more empty seats at each performance, and if it wasn't for this, he's not sure what he would do. Teaching had never appealed to him, not long term, it was just a way to pick up a little cash between tours.

"Fine. I'll do it."

*

Carlos was standing in the middle of a crowded room and all eyes were on him. He was trying to pick a volunteer to be his partner for the next demonstration but he couldn't remember any of their names. He taught so many classes each week and it wasn't anything personal, but all the faces started to merge.

In the end he wandered up to one of the women and motioned for her to join him in the centre of the room. Carlos went through the steps for a rhumba slowly while getting the rest of the class to follow along.

He was on autopilot for all of it, smiling away, but those who knew him would have seen straight through it.

At the end of the class as Carlos was clearing up, one of the women asked, "Are you going to audition for Challenge the Professionals? They're doing a dancing version."

"They're holding auditions on Saturday at the conference centre," someone else added.

"Thank you, I'll have a think about it." Carlos was already thinking about how being on television would definitely get him more work, interesting work. And with that in mind he made a mental note to check it out when he got home.

*

Carlos was wearing so many sequins that he was starting to feel strangely self-conscious walking down the high street. That was until he turned the corner and saw the queue for the auditions. Nothing but sequins and shiny material for miles.

He was glad that the queue for professional dancers was much shorter, Carlos had spent all morning hunting for the certificates that would prove that he competed in actual competitions. And won. They were from a few years ago, but he'd checked and they were good enough to let him try out to be one of 'the professionals'.

As Carlos stood in line, he noticed a tall man, dressed in tights and leg warmers. He only noticed the ballet shoes that he was holding once he got closer. The guy stood behind him in the queue, and Carlos had to force himself not to stare.

They were allowed inside and Carlos managed to get a name for ballet boy, Dany. They were then all ushered into a small hall and told to wait until they were called.

A few people went up to dance, and they were all thanked for their time before being told that someone would call them.

And then Dany was called up to dance. He shrugged off his hoodie and leg warmers before lacing up his ballet shoes. Carlos had never seen anyone so tall look so graceful, tiny muscles rippling under a lot of pale skin as he danced away, at least once he looked like he might fly away, that gravity no longer had any effect on him.

Carlos didn't care that he was staring, as the judge's mouth hung open. She looked like she was a difficult person to impress. When Dany finished there was a round of applause, the first time that the other dancers had bothered.

"We don't have a ballet segment planned. Think you can manage the other dance styles?" The judge asked, her name was written on a folded piece of card, Lyndsey, no surname, although there were lots of people that were going to be unhappy with her decisions today.

"Yes. Ballet is the highest form of dance, all others are just simpler forms."

Carlos rolled his eyes at Dany, trust a ballet dancer to feel superior. Must be making up for all that time in tights.

"If you could wait, we'll make our decision today. Dave will show you the way." Lyndsey motioned to the guy sitting at the end of the table.

Dany nodded, walking off with a grin on his face, he was the first person that they'd told to stay. It must be a good sign.

A couple of hours later, Carlos wandered into the room where Dany was sat. The only seat left was next to Dany and he sat down, carefully wrapping his cape around him.

There were thirteen people all dotted about on plastic chairs and he'd been the last person to perform, so this must be everyone. Although not all of them were getting the job, since the website had said that there was going to be four professional pairs, which meant that seven of them were going home disappointed. Carlos just hoped that it wasn't him. In fact, he'd like to see Dany being told that he didn't make the cut, just to take him down a notch. But he told himself off, he wasn't that kind of guy, he wouldn't revel in someone else's failures.

Lyndsey came through, followed by her assistants, and the atmosphere in the room was noticeably tense. Carlos was fidgeting with his sequins, trying not to get his hopes up and he was so distracted by the possibility of not making it that he missed Lyndsey calling the names out.

It wasn't until Dany said, "Congratulations, looks like we're going to be competing against each other," that Carlos was brought back to reality. He looked around to see some people shuffling out of the room, leaving four women and four men.

Four couples. But not the way Carlos was expecting. Two of the women were paired with men, but then the remaining two women were paired together. Which just left…

"Dany and Carlos, you're going to be working together," Lyndsey said, she obviously saw the look of horror on Carlos' face because she added, "If there's no problems with that?"

"It's fine," both of them mumbled simultaneously, neither willing to risk a well-paid job.

"These programmes have a large gay demographic…" she paused for effect, "And nothing screams gay quite like ballet tights and sequins."

*

So far Dany and Carlos had skated through the heats without putting any work in. In fact, this week was the first week that they had bothered to rehearse before the day the show was actually filmed.

They were standing in the dressing rooms of the ballet studio where Dany always rehearsed. Dany had taught the last class of the day, and as long as he locked up when he left, no-one cared what time that was at.

"Paso doble, have you heard of it?" Carlos asked.

"Double step?" Dany tilted his head in confusion.

"You speak Spanish?" Carlos had been working with Dany for four weeks and he hadn't thought to mention that.

"Yes. I worked there for a while." Dany stretched a few times while Carlos stared. "So are we going to rehearse?"

After the argument about who should lead, Dany picked up the dance steps very quickly, and he was light on his feet, effortlessly guiding Carlos around.

Carlos hated to admit that it had worked out well, he was glad to have a competent partner, although only one of the 'professional' pairs had been eliminated so far. But Carlos wanted to win. Nothing else would be as satisfying.

Less than an hour later Dany was heading for the shower, their routine perfected and Carlos said he'd wait and walk him to the bus stop, at least it meant a little less time alone.

Dany was putting his gear away, he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt now and he looked almost human.

"What the hell is that?" Carlos looked at the strange garment that Dany was holding.

"It's a dance belt."

"It looks like a thong." Carlos sniggered, but he knew that Dany would find a way to get a sarcastic response in.

"It's fine for you, you don't move that much. But I can't have things swinging about when I dance."

Carlos' mind boggled and he couldn't get the image of Dany and his dance belt out of his head, which made for some very interesting dreams for the next few nights.

*

The big night had come, the quarter-finals, and Carlos was starting to feel nervous. But the judges seemed to like them and Lyndsey hadn't been joking about the large gay following, it was nice to know that someone was rooting for them.

He and Dany had been waiting backstage for what felt like eternity. Dany put his hand on his shoulder, it felt strange at first, Dany wasn't the physically affectionate type, but it did calm him.

"We're going to destroy them," Dany said, plastering his grin on as he took Carlos' hand and led him out to the stage.

The music started and all was going well until only a few steps from the end. Dany was meant to dip Carlos, let him lean back in his arms, except he'd slipped.

Dany's quick reactions saw him drop to the floor by doing the splits and he caught Carlos just before he hit the ground. Carlos, to his credit, didn't look surprised even though he must have been preparing for a blow. The crowd went wild, it did look like a fantastic end to their routine, even though it was nearly a disaster. The judges were equally impressed and they got one of their best scores so far.

They took their bow and Dany could feel Carlos' sweaty palms, he must have been really nervous. He lead him off stage and back to their little dressing room before slumping down in a pile on the floor.

"I messed it up." Dany put his hands over his face, and a low groan came out.

"But you saved it. No-one noticed. In fact, they loved it." Carlos threw him his hoodie. "Come on let's get out of here."

They were a strange sight, still in lycra and sequins, eating their ice cream, grinning like idiots.

*

They had rehearsed non-stop all week for the semi-finals, neither wanted a repeat of last week's slip up. There was no guarantee that they could save themselves from the competition. And, in the interest of exciting television, one of the professional couples were getting cut this week. Dany was going to do everything in his power to make sure that it wasn't them.

He'd never felt nervous before a performance, but now, his leg was jiggling and his fingers were twisted together. Carlos came over as he was warming up, he didn't bother with these things as much, but it was nice just to have some company.

Carlos gave Dany a hug, wrapping him up in his arms as his soft hair tickled at his face, before whispering, "We're going to destroy them."

And destroy them they did. The other couple didn't even stand a chance.

*

After their performance last week, they were the favourites to win but it hadn't stopped them from rehearsing like mad. Dany had spent all week grateful for his dance belt, since the hug Carlos had given him, he couldn't stop thinking about him, and the amount of time they spent with their bodies pressed together, had led to a lot of painful trapped erections.

Carlos hadn't given him a sign that he felt anything more than friendship towards him, so Dany had said nothing, he didn't want to make their working relationship awkward.

The night before the final, they had stayed up late at Dany's studio flat, it had space for them to rehearse. Dany had cooked dinner for both of them and it felt a bit like a date, the conversation easy and relaxed.

"It's late. You can stay if you want." Dany was clearing up the plates but he knew the last of the buses must have gone for the night.

"Thanks." Carlos blushed but it was hidden by his hair.

"I'll sleep on the sofa."

"No. Don't be silly, we're friends," Carlos said, hoping that he didn't seem too eager. "I don't mind sharing a bed with you."

Dany felt a surge of lust at those words but he thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him. That night he curled up next to Carlos for what was the most awkward night's sleep, trying not to poke him in the back with his hard on.

*

They were last to perform, saving the best for last, and because of all the time spent rehearsing neither felt worried. Carlos was holding Dany's hand, his thumb stroking along the side of it to reassure him as they watched the others perform.

It was finally their turn, and the cheer from the crowd was deafening, it had been a long time since either of them had performed in front of such a noisy crowd.

Every step of their routine was perfect, effortless, and they finished in a flamboyant pose, their lips hovering only millimetres from each other's. Carlos let out a little sigh, only Dany could hear it but nothing could have prepared him for what came next.

Carlos' lips were on his, they were soft and moist and they felt like heaven against his own. He tilted his head, allowing Carlos to deepen the kiss and for a brief period the sound of the crowd faded away until it felt like they were the only two people in the whole world.

Dany realised that the hall had fallen silent, all eyes were on them and he broke the kiss. He wanted to run off stage but Carlos was holding his hand tight, and he made him take a bow.

The crowd erupted into a cacophony of clapping and cheering, and Dany let out a sigh of relief. With the rush of the kiss, the rest of the evening felt like a boring blur of photos and interviews.

By the time that they got back to Dany's place they both looked exhausted. But that didn't stop Carlos pinning him to the wall the second that they got inside. Now that Dany had Carlos all to himself he could let his hands roam and he didn't have to worry about how messy the kiss looked, or how loudly he moaned when Carlos pressed his thigh between his legs, allowing him to grind against it. But it wasn't enough, he wanted more.

Dany picked Carlos up, carrying him to the bed. Carlos gasped, he wasn't used to someone else taking control of things but he wanted Dany in control, he wanted to be ravaged. They were grinding together on the bed, Dany's tongue trailing its way along the side of his neck but all the clothing felt restrictive and Carlos clawed to be free, stripping off his clothes as though they were on fire. Dany did the same, not caring that he was still sweaty from performing, he just wanted to feel Carlos' skin against his.

Dany pulled off his tights, he even managed to look graceful while doing it and Carlos moaned as Dany's thick cock sprang free.

"I'll be right back," Dany said, before darting to the bathroom. Carlos knew that it was a good sign, it meant that he was going to get what he wanted.

Dany returned, scurrying through on his tiptoes, moving effortlessly even though they had both spent all day on their feet. And he was carrying the two things Carlos wanted to see most right now, lube and a condom. Dany left them on the bed before slinking up to kneel between Carlos' legs, grinning as he licked his lips and Carlos' cock twitched in anticipation.

He kissed his way along Carlos' thigh, his delicate fingers teasing their way down to his hole, brushing against it. Carlos was gripping the bed sheets, biting his lip as Dany's warm mouth surrounded the tip of his cock, he bucked his hips, forcing Dany to take it all and Dany gagged as it hit the back of his throat but then he settled into a nice rhythm, his tongue flicking away at the tip. Two slick fingers were pressing at Carlos' hole and they slid in easily, Carlos wanted to tell Dany just to get on with it but the teasing was going to make it even better.

"I'm going to come." Carlos covered his face with his hands as Dany let his cock fall out of his mouth at the same time as he slid his fingers out, leaving Carlos on the brink of orgasm, whimpering with need.

Dany took the condom out and rolled it over his cock, making sure that Carlos was watching as he lined up with his hole, thrusting inside as Carlos wrapped his legs around his waist, willing him deeper. When Dany was snug inside he kissed Carlos, giving him a minute to adjust before thrusting away, hearing his moans screamed into his ear. Carlos's cock was trapped between their bodies, it wasn't long before his orgasm was being released, clenching around Dany as he went limp in his arms, watching as Dany's face contorted in pleasure, mouth hanging open as he panted and shuddered before collapsing on top of Carlos.

Dany summoned just enough energy so that he could roll off Carlos before cuddling into him, stroking his furry chest, they were so wrapped up in their blissful orgasmic haze that they couldn't manage much more than a few lazy kisses.

"How long have you felt this way?" Carlos asked.

"Since you hugged me." And with that Carlos held him even tighter, pressing his warm body against Dany's cool skin.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
